Darkness in his eyes
by Divine.But.Unkind
Summary: They're two small town girls. They're two cold demons that have migrated to their town for the winter, staying with their best friend Francis. They hate all humans, but when they are to meet these two girls, will there be any exceptions? Story is better!
1. Chapter 1

I simply do not own Hetalia. Though I wish.

Warnings: OC X OC (Honduras x El Salvador) Fem!Romano, Fem!Italy, Male!Belarus, Male!Ukraine and so on so forth more will be named during the story. The rest of the disclaimers shall be named at the end of the story. Enjoy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lovina sat on the largest branch of the dying oak tree, watching the autumn leaves fall as the air picked up and got even colder. She frowned and scowled at this.

'_The demon is coming to town! The demon himself is coming to town!" _

She had no idea what those townspeople meant. So she paid no mind to it. Yet, there was something very off about their words that tickled her curiosity yet she decided to be smart about it and keep away.

She stared out at the horizon as the sun slowly died away, another day in the beginning of fall ending, another day her curiosity was left undead.

She had asked he friends, parents, everyone. But no one wanted to tell her. No one had time for the small town rebel. But this didn't satisfy her.

She was dying to know just who they where talking about. Who was this cruel demon. Actually, no. she had heard well. There where two of them.

Sighing, she climbed down the tree, her ratty old vans getting even rattier as they helped her down. The sleeves of her sweater where gaining even more holes as she covered her hands with them, slowly grabbing on to the trunk of the tree, making sure she didn't fall.

As she was nearing the ground, she pushed herself off the tree, landing with a loud thud..

"Boy, if you don't stop, I will knock you into the next race." She heard the sweet voice of her friend Angelique say.

'_Francis must be bothering her again. That French bastard never gives up, does he? He better not be molesting angeli again or he's in for a good one. I wont knock him into the next race, no I'll knock him into the next millennia.' _Lovina thought, scowling as she watched the blond French boy run his dirty French fingers through Angelique's nice and well combed honey-burnt brown hair.

She never had trusted Francis. Everything about him always had seemed off, as if there was something wrong with him. In fact, the whole town did too. Well.. There's the creepiness and there's his perverseness, but still.

She didn't like him. And his creepiness.

She shivered as the air started getting colder.

"Cold aint it, eh?" Came the shy Canadian voice of her other best friend. She turned to see a smiling petit Canadian blonde smiling at her, as her index finger twirled a gold lock.

"No kidding! Aye, by the way, have you seen Feli? I haven't seen her all day!" Lovina said, as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"She's with Ludwig down by the lake." Madeleine said, then noticing her friend's murderous aura and look, she quickly added, "But Luis Angel and Salvador are keeping an eye on her, so you're good."

Lovina smile at he mention of her two step brother's. she loved them like crazy, even if they drove her crazy.

She had met them years ago, they where her two rescuers when she was being bullied. They quickly bonded and talked about everything. Lovina was quick to find out that Luis Angel and Salvador where Orphans and homeless. She was quick to take them home and beg to their mother if she could adopt them.

Lucky for Lovina, her mother had a soft spot for children, and two more wouldn't hurt anyone. And so ever since, they've been a great family. Her mother, their hard working father, her gracious and adorable twin, and her two step brothers. Although, she had her suspicions that those two liked each other in the other way…

But enough of her family, back to the present situation.

"Lord in my gracious sky above, can it get any colder?" Lovina yelled out as she continued rubbing her arms for warmth.

"I know huh? Wow. Hey.. Last night in my room right?"

"Mmhhm."

"Ok, so, while I was reading, I felt like I was being watched. I looked over at my window, and there was nothing there! I was so freaking creeped out because I mean, I hear people say that they feel like that all the time, but this was so real! Like, I aint even kidding."

"Bro, you serious?"

"Like I aint even messing with you, I couldn't even sleep at night 'cause of that! And you know what's worse? Damn towns folk talking bout some twin demons coming to town!"

This interested Lovina deeply. Maybe little Maddie had heard something? She looked over at Francis for a brief second, and maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her, but she could have swore she saw him tense up.

"I know huh? Them townsfolk. No, but really. Twin demons? These people are out of their heads. I don't get it. Is it, like, some sick joke us teens aren't part of or something? Because its most definitely not funny. They need to get real." Lovina said, with attitude. This had been bothering her for the past few weeks. This unsolved mystery. True or false. **Real or fake.**

She didn't know, but so far, she was going with fake. Not real. Think of it. Twin demons. that's something just about anybody would laugh at. But these people weren't anybody.. They were seriously weird.

Or as Angelique liked to put, "Out of their minds, unreal bitches."

But maybe Lovina should get some evidence before she claims them crazy…

She pondered on the thought for a little while as she and Madeleine watched Francis and Angelique bicker back an forth like an old couple.

"Lovi~!"

Lovina quickly snapped out of her thoughts and locked them away as she saw her twin sister approaching, her two step brothers behind.

"Hey. Heard you where with the potato bastard." she said coolly.

"Lovi! that's not nice. Keep it to yourself." Feliciana said, huffing and pouting as Lovina tskd.

Lovina looked over at her two grinning/scowling step brothers and smiled. "Catracho, Salvatrucho, what's up brothers from another?"

She said, calling them the way people from Honduras and El Salvador where called.

"Nada, lil sis, what are you up to? Nothing? Good, lets go home." Said a scowling Salvador, as he glared at the brunette with light brown eyes next to him. Lovina frowned, then looked Salvador up and down, 'Ah'-ing.

"I take it you pushed him in a lake, Luis Angel?" She asked the light brown eyed (Usually mistaken for gold) tan skinned brunette.

The brunette snickered and nodded, earning him a thwack on the head from the angry ebony haired Salvadorian.

"What ever. We need to start heading home. Adios, Maddie." He said as he grabbed Luis Angel's elbow and started dragging him away, towards the direction of their house, Lovina and her twin following. "Adios, you guys!" Madeleine called, smiling as the spanish word rolled off her tongue easily.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey so- augh! Damn it, come back!" Lovina yelled as the wind blew away her favorite white hat.

"You ok, Lovi?" Salvador asked, watching with amused humor as Lovina chased her hat.

"Yeah, you guys go on out! I'll catch up!" She called. Salvador's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He didn't trust his sister running around this late, especially right now, since it was darker than ever, save for the street lamps.

"Alright, but you better hurry, Lovina. If you don't return in cinqo minutos, I will come looking for you." He said, hearing an 'Alrighttttyyyyyaaaahhh! Come back!' from his step sister.

He nodded as he continued walking with his siblings, who happily chatted about their day.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ooh! Finally caught you, you cursed hat." Lovina said, standing back up and dusting her hat off, quickly putting it back on her head and beginning to walk away.

Only to slam into someone's chest.

"Oww what the hell?" She growled out, looking up to meet cold bright green eyes, glinting with danger.

"You need to watch where you're going." He coldly said in a heavy spanish accent with a dangerous tone, cold green eyes looking down at Lovina's as his face remained stone.

"And YOU need to shut your mouth, and watch where YOU'RE going." She huffed angrily, jabbing his chest whenever she said YOU or YOU'RE.

The boy apparently didn't seem to like this, as he raised his hand and grabbed Lovina's wrist, pushing it off, not roughly but not softly either.

Lovina gasped and looked up at the man, who's face was now contorted with un amused anger and annoyment (A/N: Is it a word T.T ?).

"Don't play me right now girl. I am not in the mood. Be a smart one and run off.' He said, his tone getting darker.

Lovina stood in shock and fear for a few seconds before picking up her act and looking him straight in the eye, something that drove chills through _every _part of her body.

She involuntarily shivered as she spoke, "Wh-Whatever. I need to go home anyways. Don't have time for jerks like you." She said, mentally cursing herself as she stuttered. She began to walk away until a cold hand clasped itself around her wrist, preventing her from moving.

"Not a smart choice of words, girl."

"I said I don't have time for you. Now let me go."

"Do something. I told you I wasn't in the mood."

"Let me go!"

"Before any of them could speak, a voice with a murderous and dangerous tone spoke, "She said, let her go."

They both looked over and Lovina almost died in relief as she came eye to eye with Salvador, Luis Angel right behind him, both glaring murderously at the green eyed brunette whose hand was now letting go of her wrist.

"Tsk." And with that, he walked away, not giving any of them an answer as he just kept walking, disappearing around the corner.

"Lovina…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: And that's a rap! Wow, longer than I intended! So hat did you think? Boring? Needs spice? Or perfect? It is the first chapter after all. Well drop in your review! I'd love to hear what you have to say(: !

I don't own Hetalia or anything else. But the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

._. Haaaa … DON'T KILL ME!

I'm so sorry T.T I know this story is actually pretty good, (I had to reread it to remember what it's about xDD I couldn't believe I wrote this!) and you guys have been waiting patiently for it _ Well, enough blabber. School's over and this whole summer I'm all you guys :D !

Anyways, Yes Seychelles and Canada are a bit OOC :/ I'll fix Canada a little but this is Uhmn.. Mature Seychelles? I don't know, but yes it Does add to the story so she has to be like that xDD To handle France :P !

OH! And more characters will be introduced this chapter! I think…

Enjoy the second chapter of Darkness in his eyes! (Name will be changed after this chapter)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: All Your Empty Lies… :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_BRIIIIING_

"Hello Class, welcome back." A dark haired Japanese man (Really young man..) said, his dark brown eyes scanning the class.

In the back, Lovina boredly stared at the front of the class, her left cheek in her left palm. In the desk next to her sat a smiling Madeleine, smiling and listening to what their teacher said. In the desk behind her sat Angelique, texting rapidly under the desk.

To be honest, it was just another normal day for them. Well, that was until….

"So, class, I'd like to inform you that we will be receiving two new students today." Kiku said, his dark eyes scanning his class for the different reactions. Nothing much, really.

"Please make them feel welcomed." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get that." Kiku said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Two new students, eh?" Madeleine said, turning side ways so she could talk with her two friends.

"I hope they're cute." Angelique said, giggling and looking up from her phone. "What do you think, Lovi?" She said, smirking as Lovina turned around and scowled at her.

"Don't call me that! And honestly, I could care less, bastard."

"Actually, I know who my father is, thank you very much." Angelique shot back, enjoying the way Lovina's scowl deepened.

Lovina gladly would have shot back another insult at her idiot friend, oh yes she really would have, had it not been for the fact that she turned around right as two tall handsome (Not that she'll ever admit it) guys walked in. Not that it mattered or anything, just that the brunette looked familiar..

Very familiar..

Her eyes narrowed, and the boy, as if he felt her sharp eyes burning holes into his head, turned his head towards her, making their eyes meet. His green, dangerous cold eyes.

'Wait a minute…'

"_Not a smart choice of words, girl."_

"_I said let me go!"_

Lovina gasped softly, sitting right up as cold chills once again made their way up her spine. That's it, that's where she remembers him from..

He was the rude jerk from yesterday!

And guessing by the way his eyes narrowed as well, it was a safe bet to say he remembered her as well. But he didn't give away any other emotion, all he did was blankly stare at her.

And to be honest, thought she'll never admit that, too, it was starting to unnerve her.

'Stupid creepy weirdo jerk bastard..' She thought, keeping her eyes on him nonetheless.

~~~:+ Madeleine's P.O.V +:~~~

Madeleine frowned as she stared at Lovina. Her friend looked really tense and unnerved as she stared at one of the new boys.

'What's wrong with Lovina?' She thought as she turned to the friend, in hopes of seeing what had caught her friends attention and caused her to bristle up like that.

She really intended just to look at what was causing her friends discomfort, that's all she had in mind, but as soon as her eyes locked onto the crimson ones that seemed to be staring at her amethyst ones, the world around her ceased to exist and her mind went blank, to the point where she couldn't correctly think well.

'W-What in the world.. W-who..?'

"Maddie.. Psst! Blondie! Mads! Maddey! Madea! Yo!"

And immediately she was forced out of the daze as Angelique poked her with a pencil for eight time. Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at her brown haired friend, quickly regaining control of herself.

"There's something wrong with Lovina! She's basically like, in defense mode or something!" Angelique whispered into her ear, sparing a glance at the still bristled Lovina afterwards.

"I know that, but the thing is, I don't know what's got her like that either. But it definitely has to do with one of the new boys."

"How do you know?"

"She wont look away from the brunette."

Angelique frowned and looked at Lovina, following her gaze to the brunette boy, who was also staring back at her blankly, and with a little malice.

Leaving the brunette to dwell in her thoughts, Madeleine turned around again, feeling uncomfortable. She felt eyes on her, the same eyes that where on her a while ago. Looking up and once again meeting the crimson eyes, she knew she was right.

Instead of getting caught up in the red spell again, she decided to examine their owner. He was tall, a whole head taller than her, definitely. And she wasn't that short either.. He was probably around 6'1 or 6'2. The boy had nice pale skin, which made his red eyes stand out nicely. And then, there was his snow colored, tousled and messy white hair.

It didn't look bad, no, not at all. In a way, it actually looked sexy..

'AND I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT. WHAT IN THE WORLD. WH-WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! EEP!' Madeleine shyly thought as a crimson blush spread across her face nicely, her amethyst eyes catching sight of the smirk that etched itself on the boys face, almost as if he had read her thoughts.

This caused her to blush possibly even harder as she quickly looked down at her desk, pretending interested in the scribbling that had been made by past students.

~~~:+ Normal P.O.V :+~~~

"Class, these are our new transfer students Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Gilbert Weilshmidt (IT'S THIS ONE RIGHT D;?)." Kiku introduced them, which gained the girls attention.

'Antonio? So that's the jerks name.. Bastard. Maybe he'll learn some damn manners here..' she thought, straight up glaring at the boy.

As if he had read her thoughts, he intensely glared back at her. Immediately, the temperature in the room dropped.

'T-the fuck!' Lovina's mind screamed as her eyes widened, the glare returning when the Antonio smirked.

'_The demons are coming to town! The demons are coming to town! The two twin prince demons are coming to town!'_

Lovina really didn't know why her mind flashed to that, in all honesty she had no clue. As if something she had done set the boy off, his smirk fell right off his face and was replaced by a dangerous cold snarl, his green eyes seemed to be brighter, glinting with such danger and malice and anger that is completely startled Lovina.

As if her thoughts had caused this..

'No, that's just being unreal now.. It couldn't have been me. He couldn't read my thoughts. His eyes just probably got caught in the light or something, yeah..' Lovina thought, frowning. Just what exactly was wrong with this bastard?

The albino next to him, Gilbert she heard his name was noticed the look on his face and placed a hand on his arm, snapping Antonio out off his dangerous trance.

Lovina didn't like this. She didn't like Antonio, and how scared he made her feel. Scared? Her? Haha.. No she didn't mean that.. She umm meant.. Uncomfortable! Anyways, she didn't like Gilbert, with the equally dangerous vibes he gave off and the way he was staring at Maddie, as if she was the main course.

And out of all her thoughts, the one that stood out the most where..

'_Demons.'_

~~~:+ Time Skip, After school +:~~~

"Freedom at last!"

"Geez, you can say that again!"

"Gods, my back is killing me!"

"Old Man." This caused the trio to giggle, as they walked towards the front gate of the school. "So, you guys wanna go anywhere? There's that new star bucks that opened down the street." Angelique said, smiling at her friends.

"I don't mind. It's Friday anyways." Madeleine said, nodding.

"Sure. Lets just wait here so I can tell Salvador. He'd get pissed if I left without telling him first." Lovina said, stopping by the gate and looking around for her brother. He'd definitely get pissed if she just left. Especially after yesterday.

The trio stood in a comfortable silence, that was until the most annoying voice with the most annoying accent (Well, according to Lovina anyways) disrupted the peace.

"Angie~ Mon amour!" Francis called, making the trio turn towards him. They easily spotted the player, walking with none other than.. The two new boys.

"Well screw me sideways.." Angelique muttered loud enough for her friends, causing Lovina to snort and Madeleine to softly giggle. Turning to Francis with a glare that would've stopped any guy, but seeing as Francis isn't any guy, since he kept walking towards her as nothing, she shouted, "What do you want no, Francisco?"

Pouting, the Frenchman and his companions came to a stop in front of the girls, Francis immediately reaching out for Angelique. "You wound me with your words, belle."

"Lies. You would've been dead long ago." Angelique said, pushing his arm away from her waist.

Lovina openly glared at Francis in disgust, adding a, "What do you want, Wine bastard? We're busy."

Completely unaffected by the insult, Lovina tended to insult anyone now a days, he turned towards her, smirking. "Doing what? Standing around?"

No even bothering to answer him, Lovina frowned. Those damn eyes where on her again..

"Hermana!" Salvador's voice rang out.

Immediately brightening up, Lovina smiled and turned towards her approaching brothers, with Feli and the cursed Potato bastard in the back. "Aye." She responded, nodding.

Luis Angel offered a smile, turning to the rest of the crowd before frowning and punching Salvador in the arm, pointing to Antonio. Salvador saw him, and immediately bristled. Growling, he didn't even bother to hide his glare of disgust. "Lets go girls." He said, never dropping his glare.

"Uhm yeah actually.. I wanted to tell you that we're gonna head over to that new star bucks." Lovina said nervously. Now was obviously not the time to screw with Salvador.

Sighing, Salvador took his eyes off of Antonio, who countered his glare with one of his own, and turned to Lovina, a serious look on his face. "Don't be out too long. One hour tops. Come straight home when you're done."

"We could go with them?" Francis said, smirking as he reached out for Angelique, only to have her be pulled out of his grasp by a serious Luis Angel.

"No, that's fine Francis. They can manage on their own." Luis Angel said, grabbing Madeleine's hand as well, pulling them out the gate and outside.

"Vamonos." Salvador said, before walking after him, Lovina and Feliciana in tow, with Ludwig behind them.

'The potato bastard seems tense around them too.. Hmm.' Lovina thought, but didn't say anything.

~~~:+ From the Male Trio's P.O.V +:~~~

"Damn. I was hoping to talk to the blonde babe. What's her name anyways?" Gilbert said, pouting as he watched them leave.

"Gilbert.." Antonio said, glaring at the albino.

"Let the boy have his fun, Antonio. You should loosen up a well. And her names Madeleine. Wanna know a secret? She's my cousin." Francis answered.

"Your cousin? Nice. She's a total babe. I wouldn't mind having a round with her." Gilbert said, laughing as he both boys shot him a glare.

"Gilbert. Human attachments only lead to trouble."

"Chill out Toni. And I saw the way you where checking the brunette out." Gilbert smirked.

"I wasn't checking her out. I would never dream about having a relationship with such a rude girl."

"Who? Lovina? You get used to her. She's like that. The complete opposite of her sweet little twin. I would tell you to go after Feli, but she's taken."

"Hmm." Antonio responded, not really paying attention anymore. His mind was elsewhere, going over the past events.

He was back.. Back in the same town he and his brother had so kindly destroyed years ago. It seemed to be stable now.

'Now.' he smirked, cruelly. It certainly had changed. he wondered if anybody remembered them.

'Probably not.'

And there where some interesting additions as well. Like that rude brunette. Just the mere thought of her made him frown, but smirk as well. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. Not like the weak, spineless girls that threw themselves at him. He'd give her credit for that. She was rude and stood her ground.

'But I can still see through the obvious cracks. She's a bit tough, but not enough. And for what she doesn't have, she makes up with her brash anger and rudeness. Like a second hand of defense. Interesting indeed.' He smirked. He wasn't in a good mood yesterday afternoon when he had first met her. He had just found out they would be staying longer than planned. And she had the nerve to front him..

'Its going to get her nothing but trouble. And I'd love to be the one to teach her..' He thought, but shook his head. He hadn't even properly met her and he was going in deeper than he should..

'I hope we can be 'friends', Lovina..' He mused.

~~~:+ Female Trio's P.O.V +:~~~

"So what's new?" Lovina asked, before taking a long sip of her hot chocolate.

"Uhm, a lot? Junior year's definitely going to be the best!" Angelique said, giggling as she set her drink down.

"Oh really? And why would that be, eh?" Madeleine asked, smiling at her enthusiastic friend, though she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to something that happened earlier…

_~~~:+ Flashback +:~~~_

"_M-Maple! I'm going to be late to Mrs. Johansons class! I've NEVER been late to her class!" Madeleine muttered under her breath as she scurried through the now clearing halls, clutching her textbooks to her chest._

_Lost in her thoughts and determination to get to her class, she didn't notice the boy walking in front of her, until it was too late and she had already slammed into him, causing them both to fall._

"_A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Madeleine stuttered as she quickly got back up and started picking her books up, sparing the boy one last apologetic glance before completely sprinting off._

'_I cannot believe I just did that! And I ran off without helping him! And that was GILBERT!' She mentally shouted, before the sound of the bell rang through her ears. 'Great! And to top it off, I'm late!'_

~~~:+ End Of Flashback +:~~~

"Maddie? Maddie!" Angelique said, snapping her fingers in the blondes face.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry! What was that?" The Canadian girl said, snapping out of her thoughts and sitting up.

"I said, Matthias and Lukas finally hooked up!" Angelique cheerfully squealed.

Lovina rolled her eyes, but nodded. "And I cant believe it. I'm not the one to gossip, but I would've never expected it, despite Matthias pinning after him for a long time like a puppy."

"That's cute, eh." Madeleine said, smiling. She knew both boys, and despite the obvious differences, they balanced each other out. Lukas couldn't remain single forever..

"And, also, the two new boys!" Angelique said.

"Hmph.. I don't really know about them.." Lovina said, now seemingly one hundred percent into the conversation.

"Why? What do you mean?" Angelique asked, curiosity etched in her words.

"I agree with Lovina. They give off a vide you know? Its like.. Dangerous. Almost like the one Francis gives off, but worse. I don't know.. Angelique I just suggest you keep away from them." Madeleine said softly.

"I agree with Maddie.. Something's off about them.. Its weird, but I know there is.." Lovina said, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Haven't your parents taught ya'll about judging people?"

"I'm serious. Angelique."

"Alright, alright."

"So have ya'll hear about the supposed demons?"

Now Lovina was DEFINITELY into this.

:::::::::::: "And this what I'ma do till its over.." -Drake :::::::::::::::::::

Haa so Yeahh. Not the best, but these first few chapters are going to be introductory. I have plans for this story and I really don't want to rush it, but here you go. The official second chapter of Darkness in his eyes. So, I hope you like it~! Please, do tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions!

Antonio: Spain

Ludwig: Germany

Feliciana: N. Italy

Lovina: S. Italy

Gilbert: Prussia

Angelique: Seychelles

Madeleine: Canada

Francis: France

Luis Angel (OC): Honduras

Salvador (OC): El Salvador

Matthias: Denmark

Lukas: Norway

Kiku: Japan

And there will be more ^_^ Some of these are Genderbent, some are not!

Mon amour: My love

Hermana: Sister

Vamonos: Lets go

So Yeahh ^_^ Don't forget to review!


End file.
